


Would it Matter

by Theorangehokage87



Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken Promises, Hurt/Comfort, Redemption, References to Depression, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theorangehokage87/pseuds/Theorangehokage87
Summary: A man feeling he’s at the end of his rope fights with himself over giving up and ending it all, but there is someone who won’t let him go though with it.(I suck at summaries but I’m planing to make more for a full story)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Would it Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote that was inspired by a song I heard. I did put some of my own emotions into it, just hope you enjoy it.

On a cold and lonely December a lone man walks down a lonely road, his destination, the bridge.

He sees the bridge coming into view, sadness filling his heart. He stops just at the beginning of the bridge. Standing still as ghost of the past haunt his vision. He sees himself, and he sees her.

Happy, laughing and loving and together. He gulps, he watches as they hold each other close as they walk right up and though him and vanish. 

He clenches his fist tightly, he feels his heart ache. 

The bridge that brought him to her, the bridge were it all began, and now it was where it all would end.

He forces himself to take a step, then another and then another, he keeps going till he forces himself to the middle of the bridge and highest point.

He stands there, looking down from the other side of the railing of the bridge, down to the cold water down below. His world was crashing down around him. The pressure of everything was to too much anymore for the poor boy.

“I fought so hard, just for it all to come to this.” He sighed sadly. “I did everything I could, I tried to do what I thought was right..” As a cold wind started to blow. 

He began to cry, the cold wind against his face reminding him of the coldness he now felt in his once warm heart as the tears began to flow heavily down his face. he slams his fist against the railing of the bridge. 

“Why me.. why me!” He feels his knees give way as he falls upon them sobbing silently. He lets his head rest against the railing, his eyes going towards the cold water and to his own reflection. 

He gazes down at his own reflection with nothing but pure hatred, hatred for just himself. The tears still flowing down his face.

“I hate myself... I hate me..” he pulls himself up, as he prepares to climb over the railing and jump, free himself from all the pain and sadness he’s been carrying alone.

Second thoughts began racing though his mind as he started to question himself. Would this hurt his friends? His family? Would it hurt her? He began wrestling with this for only a moment till five words came to mine and silenced it all.

“Why would it even matter.”

Just a few more minutes and it all would be over, no more pain, no more sadness. Just the blissful release of death.

Taking just one last deep breath, he prepares as he jumps, ready to feel the sweet release but instead he feels something grab him and pulls him back up on to the bridge, throwing him to the ground.

He looks up from the ground to see a figure dressed in a black robes with a hood obscuring their face standing across from him. The figure holds a familiar looking hand out to him.

“W-who are you! W-why did you do this to me! Why would you pull me back!” The man screamed at the robed figure, almost in tears. 

The robed figure walks closer to him as he starts crawling backwards now to try and get away.

“Stay away! Just go! Leave me be!” He screamed again

The figure followed, till it stood above him, hand still extended in what seemed like friendship.

“What do you want!? I want to die! Why can’t you leave me be!” The figure didn’t budge. It kept its hand extended.

“Please.. just go away!” He slaps the figure’s hand away. The figure once again extends it’s hand to him. He looks at it, then back up to the robed figure.

“Please just go away whatever you are.. leave me be.” The robed figure shakes it’s head no.

“Why does this matter to you... why would this matter to you!” 

The figure stood still and what it did next sent a chill down the man’s spine.

“It’s not your time yet.. you still have so much to do, they need you. She needs you, Don’t do this.”

The voice struck a cord in him, he gulped as his eyes went wide in shock as the figure pulled their hood back, he tried to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth except one word.

“Grandpa....”


End file.
